


Baby Chronicles

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: An insight on the journey of fatherhood for Jumin Han from the pregnancy to toddler stages. Short periods of reflections showing moments of love and growth between Jumin and his little family.*I used Taemin as the name since that's been the widely used 'character' for the Han family son for the past couple years! I hope no one minds :')
Relationships: Jumin x MC, jumin/mc - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 149





	Baby Chronicles

“I think I should call the doctor.”

“Jumin, I do not need the doctor. I probably just have the stupid stomach flu or something. Just let me ride it out.”

Jumin stood by his wife who was sitting on the edge of their bed. She had just thrown up for the third time in a little over twenty-four hours. At first she thought the food from their dinner didn’t settle well with her, but now she felt a little anxious as she had just gotten sick all of a sudden during her shower. 

“I’m worried about you,” he said, combing through her hair with his fingers. “I’ll call Assistant Kang and tell her I’m staying home with-”

“Jumin, please,” she looked up at him and gave him a look. “I appreciate you, but it’s not like I can’t manage. It’s just throw up after all. It’s not like I’m bleeding or anything. Just let me take some medicine and go about my day.” 

Jumin sighed and bent down to hug her tightly. 

“Now go on,” she said, hugging him back. “You’ll be late to work. Call me on your lunch break. I’ll be here.” 

With that, Jumin gave her a soft kiss and sternly told her that if she got sick again to call the doctor or at _least_ tell him and he’d come home immediately. 

She, of course, did not listen. She couldn’t hold anything down that morning. Or the previous morning. She began to worry but tried to relax. She was supposed to get her period next week but was it possible she could be pregnant? She tried to think about the last time they had sex. Did they use protection? She couldn’t remember. 

Oh, how jealousy leads to foggy nights between them. 

After deciding it was no use just standing around, she made her way out of the penthouse, demanding the security guards to stay put, and went to the nearest drug store. Oh, how embarrassed she felt just thinking of someone seeing her and reporting it to the news! 

As discreetly as possible, she bought the pregnancy test and headed back home. Once she returned, she kicked off her shoes and headed to the kitchen where she chugged several drinks. Not long after, she headed into the bathroom and took the test. 

And when she looked? Positive. Undoubtedly positive. She heard herself gasp and placed a hand at the base of her throat. 

_Now what?_ was her only thought. After a moment of gathering her thoughts, she tumbled out of the bathroom to fetch her phone. She hurriedly called her husband and demanded he come home. Without a question, he promised her he was on his way and to stay on the phone with him. 

It was like realization had hit her hard. 

When Jumin finally opened the door, she poked her head out of the bathroom and felt her heart sink to her stomach. Oh goodness! How was she supposed to tell him? Should she have waited and done a surprise? Should she have gone to the doctor first? Ack! It was much too late. 

Jumin rushed to the bathroom and took his wife’s face in his hands. “What’s wrong? Are you okay? Do you need me to call the doctor?” he asked, his words stringing together. 

She darted her eyes away, her one hand clamping around the test in her fist hidden behind her back. She swallowed thickly, trying to find the best words. 

Jumin tapped her cheek with his thumb, urging her to look back at him. “Talk to me,” he said. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Uh,” she began. Slowly, she lifted her hand. “I. . am not sick.” Oh, how she felt so anxious!

Jumin let go of her to roughly open her fist, revealing the pregnancy test. With one look, Jumin felt his heart skip a beat. His face softened and his body relaxed. After several moments-ones that felt like years-he reached behind her to set the test down on the counter then wrapped his arms tightly around her. She instinctively brought her arms around his middle, her heartbeat racing. And with a gentle swing, Jumin began to rock his wife from left to right, his joyful cheer filling the silent penthouse. He planted hard, happy kisses on her face, easing her worrisome heart.

“My sweet wife. I don’t know what to say!”

  
  


\--

  
  


“Jumin! Jumin, look!” called the young woman, her voice playfully urgent.

It was early in the morning and Jumin was making coffee while his young wife was getting dressed. 

Jumin made his way into the bathroom where she stood gazing into the mirror. “This dress,” she motioned, “is tighter than what I usually wear. Right? I hadn’t realized until I put it on, but look!” she said excitedly, turning to the side dramatically. She gestured towards the small, round bump that was her belly now. It was subtle, but a baby bump nonetheless.

He gave her a soft smile and wrapped his arms around her. “You’re so cute,” he said, looking at their reflections. He rubbed her belly affectionately and kissed her sweetly. “Come, let’s have breakfast and go get our baby’s crib today. I’ve already made dinner plans tonight so we can take as much time as we like until then.”

Despite his wife being early in her pregnancy, Jumin already couldn’t wait for the baby to come. He grew more excited each day that passed. He already cleaned out the other bedroom, readying it for their baby’s future nursery. 

Jumin pulled out the chair for his wife and served her breakfast. He sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist lazily, his thumb resting on the curve of her growing belly. Already, he was in love with his unborn child. He loved them more than life itself. Jumin’s heart was whisked away by the simple thoughts and wonders of what they’d look like, who’d they take after, how they’d act, or what they liked or disliked. Jumin was more than excited to meet their little one. For once, Jumin wanted to speed up time. He couldn’t count the days down fast enough. 

He leaned over to kiss his wife sweetly and reminded her of how much he loved her.

The ever growing excitement between the couple only grew with every passing day.

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Jumin Han sat cross-legged on their couch. In his arms was a small baby swaddled in a printed blanket sound asleep. It was quiet in the penthouse. Elizabeth slept curled up not too far away from them and his wife, who just got out of the shower, stood with the bathroom door open while she combed her hair. Three months have passed since they got home from the hospital. It was a ride to say the least. Jumin would later say that, that was the most stressed he’d ever been. He was grateful though. The pain his wife went through was hard to witness, but now he had his healthy son in his arms. And he was perfect. 

“He’s so cute, Jumin. He looks just like you. I can’t get over it.” Jumin looked up at his wife who peered over his shoulder down at the infant. The baby was fast asleep; eyes closed, cheeks chubby, lips pouting- he was everything and more the couple wished for. She wrapped her arms loosely around Jumin’s neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

“He does, doesn’t he?” 

Jumin gently brought the baby up close to kiss his forehead. And with that, the baby stirred and whined, opening his dark eyes. As much as Jumin had wanted the baby to resemble his beautiful wife, he was secretly thankful he inherited the Han genes. In a way it made him feel proud. 

“Let me see him, he probably needs to eat.” Carefully, Jumin handed their son over to his wife who was now sitting beside him. She unswaddled the baby, causing him to throw his arms in the air and stretch. She tossed the blanket over her shoulder and went to feed him. Jumin pulled her into his side gently and laid his head on her shoulder. 

It felt so good to be home with his wife and now his _son_. It was almost hard to believe. He had his very own kid! It was like a whole new world- having a baby. Boy, was it harder than he thought. And though he had tried his best to prepare for the baby, Jumin felt as if he didn’t know a thing. For the first time in his life, he was at a complete loss. Everything from handling the carseat to dressing the baby was new and a little awkward for the man. It was almost humorous to the young wife and mother to watch her husband struggle to adapt to the baby’s new presence. 

He did his very best, of course; he made sure to get up with the baby when he cried, urging his wife to sleep when she could, he changed him, played with him, and gave him tons of kisses. He wanted to be the perfect father. Most importantly, he wanted to _be there._ When Jumin grew up, he was often put with a nanny and he had minimal memories of his parents being together. He didn’t want that for his son. When his wife neared her third trimester of the pregnancy he insisted she quit her job and stay home with the baby.

_Stay here, please, wife. You know that I’ll take care of everything you need or want. I know you like to work and be independent but please. It’ll make you and I happier if you stay home with the baby._

When the baby finished eating, she laid him on his back between her and Jumin. He kicked his legs in the air. Something about having his very own son made Jumin feel a strong sense of not only pride but newfound happiness. His little one was him and his wife’s very own creation. The woman he loved more than life gifted him the greatest miracle. He was a little chubby with plump cheeks, a round belly, and dark, thick tufts of hair on his head matching his pretty dark eyes. 

He had his own little family; things could _not_ get better in Jumin’s eyes.

Quickly, Jumin snagged the sock off of one of his feet, causing the baby to curl his toes. Jumin was _so_ in love with the baby boy. His heart swelled as the baby’s eyes met his own. He adored him. How could he not? He was absolutely everything he could ever want in a child, he decided- and he was only three months old! As he tickled the baby’s foot, Jumin adjusted himself further into his wife’s body, leaning on her affectionately. His thoughts were as warm as his heart:

_With everything I have, I promise to take care of you. I love you, my sweet son._

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Jumin sat quietly at his desk, the sun shining brightly over his shoulder. He was a little stressed and was busy going through a large stack of documents. He had just finished signing one when a knock came at his door. He allowed them to come in and was surprised to see his wife in the doorway. Propped on her hip was their son. He was just over a year old. He instantly reached his arms out and leaned towards Jumin. The act made Jumin’s heart swell. 

After taking his son into his arms he brought his wife into his other side and kissed her head. “I didn’t know you were stopping by,” he said, a smile on his lips. The little boy gazed up at his father wide-eyed. He still had the thick, dark tufts of hair on his head going every which direction. He perfectly resembled his father at that age.

“I tried to comb his hair down but he didn’t let me,” she said, noticing Jumin looking at the boy’s hair. She wrapped an arm around his middle, his fingers rubbing his side affectionately. “I know how stressed you are. You’ve been working longer days lately and I thought you’d feel better if we stopped by to say hello while we’re out. I’m going to pick up some new shoes for him. He’s been walking really well these past couple of days.” 

Jumin noticed the touch of sadness in his wife’s voice, his smile fading. “I have only these last two stacks of paper to go through and Assistant Kang will send them off, finalizing the deal with the oil and gas company I was telling you about. Then I can go back to my normal hours. I promise this won’t become the norm for us.” 

Jumin felt his heart pinch. With the new business deal he was going through, he’d been working long hours for the past two months. Over time, his days at the office became longer and longer. He felt awful but he knew that if he could get this deal, everything would be so much better. His company was growing and this deal was going to bring in a lot of revenue for them. Thankfully, however, he was at the tail end of it. All he had to do was finish signing the final documents and have them sent off. 

“I know,” his wife began, her eyes on their son who was now laying against Jumin’s shoulder. “But Taemin. He started walking and. . . he misses you. I don’t want you to become this distant figure in his life. He’s such a daddy’s boy right now. I know you can’t really help it, but still. . .” 

Jumin felt as if a crack went through his heart. His wife hadn’t really said much about him being away so much these past two months. For her to speak out on it meant it really hurt her.

“I’m really glad it’s almost over though,” she said with a smile. “If you’re done by Friday we should do something this weekend.” She reached up and kissed Jumin. Even years after their marriage, Jumin still got butterflies from the woman’s touch. He still felt as infatuated with her as he did when they first met. 

“Yes,” he said, shifting the boy in his arms. His son instantly perked up, lifting up from Jumin’s shoulder. Jumin kissed the little boy and squeezed him affectionately. “I think that would be nice.” Jumin tucked a strand of hair behind his wife’s ear. 

He was in love with their little family. 

His wife was nothing less than devoted, loving, and supportive. Despite being busy with their son, she managed to keep up with the R.F.A, the company, her personal things, and, of course, him. Jumin was proud she was his wife and was extremely grateful for her. She gave him his little boy for goodness sakes, and his son was his pride and joy. He had never felt this kind of love before. It amazed him. He wanted to be there every step of the way and have a special bond with him.

But of course, something always comes up.

Being so busy prevented Jumin from spending enough time with his son. It made him feel so guilty and sad. Sometimes, when his wife was fast asleep, he’d gently pick their baby boy up and out from his crib and would just hold him. He’d sit on the couch and would snuggle the boy selfishly. He felt awful when he’d accidentally wake the baby up, but at the same time he’d rather have that touch, that simple _It’s me, your father, it’s okay. I’ll take care of you too_ moment. He’d hold him close and would fall in love over and over again. He loved the little boy, what else was there to say?

Jumin gently pinched the boy’s nose, causing him to squeal.

“I’m so glad you came by. I feel so much better.”

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Jumin slowly opened the door to his penthouse, knowing his wife and baby were probably asleep. He knew it was late and had told his wife he’d be running late so to go ahead and go to bed. She was understanding and obliged, assuming it was work that was keeping him late. In reality, Jumin had gotten off work and went to pick up a couple things. He wanted to surprise his wife as it had been awhile since his last gift to her. Of course, Jumin spent a large amount of time looking at absolutely everything until he decided on what he thought was the perfect gift for her, had it wrapped up, and then went to pick up his flowers. 

Jumin set the bundle of items he was carrying on the nightstand beside her side of the bed then got ready to retire for the night. When he pulled back the covers of the bed he noticed his little boy of two years old curled up in his mother’s arms. He smiled and gently slipped into the bed. After a moment of thought Jumin decided to try and slip an arm under his wife’s shoulders so he could cuddle with them. This, of course, startled her. 

“Oh gosh, Jumin, you scared me,” she mumbled, still in her sleepy daze. He couldn’t help but laugh a bit. 

“I’m sorry, love. Just let me join and go back to sleep.” Jumin took his place; one arm around his wife, the other resting on the dip of her hip, with their little boy between them out like a light. 

“I wanted to stay up and wait for you,” she began, yawning. “I don’t know what happened. Baby had bad dreams I think; he woke up crying. So, I brought him into our bed and was just going to lie here with him until he was asleep.” She looked up at Jumin and leaned her head into his chest, her face pink. Even after their years of marriage, she still felt shy around him on occasion. Something about the moment felt incredibly intimate. 

Jumin opened his mouth to speak but a sudden, loud baby snore interrupted, making the woman laugh. She covered her mouth to muffle herself. Looking down, the two of them saw the little boy still sound asleep. He was out like a light: bed head, mouth open, drooling, and all.

Jumin placed his hand on top of the boy’s head. “My son isn’t as polite asleep as he is awake. Noisy. I wonder who he takes after.” Jumin and the woman smiled at each other. They often poked fun at one another, blaming their little one’s negatives on each other. 

“Don’t look at me,” she whispered, laughing. “He’s so rotten. I told him he couldn’t have a cookie- his sixth cookie, and this was before dinner by the way- and he got up, stomped to our bedroom, and said ‘daddy?’ multiple times. Like ‘oh, if mommy’s not going to give it to me then I’ll just go get daddy’. You have this boy spoiled!” 

Jumin tried to bite back his smile. He couldn’t help it. The simple fact that his little boy was calling for him made him feel good. “It’s okay to be a little rotten.” He planted a kiss on his wife’s lips then bent down to place one on his son. He felt a sense of pride running through his body. It felt _so_ good to be loved by his little one. It was his biggest fear; to not have a good relationship with his baby would be awful. He poured his heart into the kid. He gave him everything he could. He, in all honesty, just wanted to be loved by him.

“So says you,” his wife said, smiling. “Next time he’s having a tantrum I’ll let you handle it.”

Jumin hugged her closer, planting a kiss on her lips. “I love you,” he said, his voice quieting. The woman felt her heart skip a beat noticing the sudden seriousness in her husband’s voice. “I love you a lot,” he said after a moment. 

She rested a hand against the side of his face. “I love you, Jumin.” 

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


“Taemin, _no_ ,” Jumin said, watching the little boy from across the room. The boy had mischievously put together a series of odd objects to climb onto the counter with. He paused, one leg hiked up on a shoebox, his tiny hands straining for the edge of the counter. 

The two of them stared into each others’ eyes, waiting for the other to speak. Before Jumin could say another word, Taemin daringly inched his foot onto the box, his weight causing it to bend down. 

Jumin leaped up from his chair just as the box crumpled beneath, his socked feet slipping, and his little body tumbling down to the kitchen floor. Jumin scooped him up just as he let out a wail and held him close. 

“This is why you should listen to your father,” he said sternly, patting the boy’s back affectionately. He swayed his little one side to side, calming him down slowly. Jumin opened the cabinet, knowing exactly what his son was reaching for. He handed the cookie to his little one who was leaning against his shoulder, his sniffling quieting. 

Jumin sighed as he returned to his seat, setting his boy on his lap who chewed on the cookie thoughtfully, not a tear in sight. He held the boy close, eyes closed in thought. His little boy sure was starting to act rambunctious, and goodness, was he not ready for the trouble that the little boy would bring!

Jumin raked a hand through his hair, accepting the fact that his work would simply have to wait, and wiped the crumbs off of his son’s face.

_My son. . is a handful._

  
  


\--

  
  


“Jumin, we’re coming in,” called the young wife. Opening the bathroom door, she walked into the warm, steamy bathroom, their baby propped on her hip. Jumin poked his head out of the shower and gave them a confused look.

"Yes?" he asked, his wet hair sticking to his forehead.

His wife, who just finished undressing their son, cracked a smile. She picked the little boy up and swung him around to her husband. “Here,” she said, her voice playful. “Take your son, he needs a bath anyways.” She handed their two year old to him, Jumin’s eyes filling with a slight panic. 

“Love,” he called, watching her walk away. “Love. . .?”

After a moment, Jumin decided that he was stuck with his son- and he was just about to get out! Jumin looked down at his little boy who was reaching out towards the water falling from the showerhead. Jumin sighed, accepting his task. 

“Do _not,_ ” Jumin began, his voice stern. “Under any circumstances, try to jump out of my arms.” With a focused readjustment, Jumin held the boy in a comfortable yet tight hold- fearing he’d slip out of his arms. 

Jumin carefully, with one arm, began to wash the boy. 

“This,” he thought aloud. “Does not seem very efficient.” 

Jumin scrubbed the boy’s scalp, the shampoo bubbling up. As he rinsed the little one off, Jumin felt the water run down his back, making Taemin slippery.

It was a little scary in Jumin’s eyes. His little boy’s hairless body was slick from the water, and Jumin was afraid of him falling out from his grasp. The stress made him feel extremely tense. Being all alone with his son was rare, usually it was him _and_ his wife doing these things together- bathing the baby alone was a much more difficult task than Jumin had anticipated! 

He could only imagine how his loving wife tackled everything alone while he worked, and he thought, out of nothing but sheer kindness and curiosity, to one day give his wife a day alone while he took care of their son. She needed some ‘her’ time to relax, and he. . well, he needed to get more comfortable with being a father.

He would, Jumin decided, master this thing called ‘parenting’ if it was the last thing he’d do.

  
  


After several long minutes of balancing his son, Jumin finally set him down, dry and dressed, to go find his mother. Jumin hastily dried and dressed himself, knowing he’d be retiring for bed soon, and headed out of the still steamy bathroom.

He quickly found his wife who was making tea in the kitchen.

“Black,” she said, hearing his footsteps behind her. “You’re favorite.” 

“Where’s Taemin?” Jumin asked before thanking her sweetly.

She pointed to their bed where their son was sprawled out and fiddling with something in his hands. 

Jumin tore his eyes away from the boy and brought his wife into his arms, his clean smell fresh and comforting. She leaned into his chest, fitting in _just_ right. 

Jumin took in a deep breath, snuggling into his wife's warmth. The littlest things made him appreciate her the most. Never before had he thought about how hard things must be while he was away. Their son was an energetic, squirming little boy and Jumin was tired from simply bathing with him! Multitasking with a wiggling two year old was _not_ in his field of expertise!

Parenting was hard, Jumin decided. It not only opened a new chapter for him, but for his marriage as well. He discovered a new love through his son. Not only for the little boy but for his wife as well. He looked at her differently now. She was stronger, kinder, and softer. Motherhood brought out a new side of her Jumin was proud to witness. He only hoped fatherhood suited him just as well. 

Being a father was much different than he thought. It made Jumin feel more vulnerable. His son was his pride and joy, and the easiest way to hurt Jumin was through his baby. Never did he imagine his heart being softened by someone so small and innocent. He thought the change he went through from meeting his wife was intense. Little did he know that having a baby would do _so_ much more to him.

His love for life, though, was never changing. Jumin woke up everyday thankful. Blessed he felt for having a sweet, devoted wife and a funny, energetic little boy. 

Jumin spent his days, even his bad ones, looking forward. Little moments like curling up to a sleeping wife and son or taking a shower with his little one or even scolding him made Jumin’s heart swell with happiness.

His wife and baby were the light of Jumin Han’s life. He promised, with everything he had, that he would secure safe and promising lives for the both of them. He felt as if he owed them in a way. In another life he would’ve been alone. No wife, no baby. Just the thought made him shiver. 

Jumin couldn’t imagine a day without them. 

He loved them.

They were, in a sense, his saving grace.


End file.
